Known prior art devices include portable supports having removable waste containers. The portable supports are designed to accommodate infants or toddlers or medical patients who cannot use conventional fixed commodes because of their immaturity or their physical limitations. The prior portable commodes vary in size and design. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,325 discloses a portable commode in the form of an assimilation of an automobile. The Lumex Company of Bayshore, N.Y., markets a portable commode in the form of a chair having a cushion which comes off to access the commode. In practically all cases, the body waste container is independent of the seat portion of the support and either slides into position under the seat or is dropped into position under the seat on the support structure. With prior art portable commodes, water is usually deposited in the bottom of the waste container prior to use, and this water along with the waste is dumped into a fixed commode. The emptied container is then rinsed at a separate facility, such as an institutional or commercial sink, or a tub or shower, or similar source of fresh water. Depending upon the nature of the waste, the rinsing and dumping process is sometimes repeated frequently for cleaning satisfaction. In transferring the waste container from the commode for dumping to the water supply for rinsing, spillage may occur leading to unsanitary conditions.
Repeated rinsing of the waste container is wasteful of resources, and the present invention is designed to eliminate the necessity for repeated rinsing and dumping and transferring of the waste container from the water source to the fixed commode.